A diversity scheme can be a technique used to improve a reliability of a communication of a signal propagated through space as a radio wave. Such a signal can be susceptible to fading, co-channel interference, or both. The diversity scheme can provide for multiple versions of the signal to be communicated through multiple channels. So, for example, if one version of the signal is communicated through a channel that experiences a high degree of fading, but another version of the signal is communicated through a channel that does not experience a high degree of fading, then a combination of the multiple versions of the signal by a receiver can improve the reliability of the communication of the signal.
The diversity scheme can include, for example, multiple antennas to transmit and/or receive the multiple versions of the signal. Such a diversity scheme can be referred to as antenna diversity. Antenna diversity can include techniques with respect to types and arrangements of the multiple antennas and techniques with respect to processing the multiple versions of the signal. For example, the multiple antennas can be arranged so that one antenna is physically separated from another antenna. Such a technique can be referred to as spatial diversity. Spatial diversity is common in broadband cellular network technology. In broadband cellular network technology, antennas can be disposed on base stations, which can be miles apart to produce multiple signal paths for the multiple versions of the signal. Moreover, in broadband cellular network technology, antennas can be disposed at separate locations on a mobile communications device so that it is unlikely that a hand holding the mobile communications device will block all of the antennas on the mobile communications device. Additionally, for example, the mobile communications device can include an algorithm to switch from a first antenna to a second antenna in response to a measurable condition. Such a technique can be referred to as antenna switch diversity.